The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for alternately releasing and holding a side gear of a differential assembly against rotation relative to a case. More particularly, the invention pertains to electromagnetic actuation of a device for releasing and holding the side gear.
It is conventional to employ a hydraulically actuated clutch to permit limited wheel slip at an axle, i.e., to produce a rotational speed difference between the driven wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,143 discloses a hydraulic limited slip differential mechanism for locking up the differential gear set. A latch mechanism includes a latch member having a pair of latch surfaces, a frame member and a weighted member, which is oppositely disposed from the latch member about the axis of rotation of the gear set. The weighted member moves the latch mechanism, in opposition to the biasing force of a spring, along a straight, generally diametric path, in response to increasing rotational speed of the differential mechanism. This movement causes the latch to disengage the flyweights and prevents rotation of the flyweight. The position and mode of operation of the weighted member is effective to reduce missed engagements of the actuating mechanism.
A purpose of a locking differential is to prevent relative rotation of one driven wheel with respect to another driven wheel. This is usually accomplished by locking one differential side gear to a differential case, thereby preventing rotation of the side gear with respect to the differential case, and preventing relative wheel speed differential on any one axle.
Electronically-actuated locking differentials are well known in the automotive driveline industry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,143 discloses a locking differential mechanism that includes a side gear having a set of teeth, and a locking member, also having a set of teeth for engaging the teeth on the side gear. A ball ramp actuator located adjacent the locking member is integral with an inner actuating plate. An outer actuating plate is located outside the case, and a set of cam balls operable with the actuating plates to cause ramp-up and engagement of the gear. An electromagnetic coil assembly is located adjacent the ball ramp actuator, operates to retard rotation of the outer actuating plate and to produce ramp-up in response to an electrical input signal.
A locking differential can also be used as an inter-wheel differential or as a center differential in 4×4 and AWD vehicles. In this case, the axis of the differential assembly is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. The center differential allows drive shaft speed differences between the front and rear axles. But there are some cases where it is desired to lock the front and rear axle drive shafts together such that a single rotation speed is reattained. This condition is known as a locked center differential.